


Lost

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [7]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Asher - Freeform, I forgot my boy Aron in the tags shame on me, Jakob - Freeform, Joe - Freeform, Trevor - Freeform, also Brett, and everything goes really bad, injuries and deaths, like really bad, lindsey - Freeform, slight mention of novahd, this in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: They came on a planet to get infos from a base for the war to come.But nothing went like expected.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in one go, I don't really know what motivated this

Aleks doesn't remember much from the travel, nor how he ended up where he is right now. He remembers the fights, the stress, the urge. Sometimes he hears the screams of emergency and chaos in the clouds of his mind.

He thinks he blinks, but maybe he doesn't. Days are merging together, it might as well be centuries or a week, he has no idea. His whole mind is mush and he doesn't even see much of anything from where he is, trapped in a coffin with only a tiny window to the world.

It isn't a coffin, you idiot, it's a pod. He can remembers a familiar voice telling him this ages ago.

He remembers when things changed. Remembers Brett screaming, ordering them around as they ran to the ship. He remembers the explosions and the blue flashes, the sound waves on the ground shaking their bones. It wasn't too far but the enemies were legions. They did their best, oh yes, they did as good as they could.

Aleks could cry when there's a distinct memory out of the fog. He had no time to really acknowledge what happened at the time. But now he has, and he sees faces of people struck mid-pain. 

Aron wasn't even at the base when it started. He was out collecting datas and was the first to encounter the enemies. He fell without any hope of help, and everyone heard him scream. It haunted the base, turned their blood cold but their instinct sharp. It went so quick after that. "Protect the technicians and civilians", Brett stated, and Aleks nodded. James and him had to escort Trevor, Joe, Asher, Anna and Jakob to the ship and leave.

They all knew it was doomed from the start.

Brett and Lindsey left on their own, to get to their escord ships, the smalls but fasts and effectives ships they usually used to get around the main one on delicate situations. Aleks has no idea if they even made it, he remembers Brett screaming orders as themselves had to go outside to the main ship, hoping for support.

It was chaos.

They should have known the base was at one of the worst spot. Building a base at the bottom of a fucking pit was the worst idea. Of course it wasn't made for any military purpose and was also from before any wars, but the fact that priceless infos were often placed in that base was just a lack of good reasoning. 

The ambush was easy for the enemies, and they could just shoot them like nothing. Blue lights went from all directions as James and Aleks tried their best to take down some of the shooters while keeping the others and themselves alive.

But it was impossible to do, not with their equipment and the technology the other camp had. Joe fell, but he didn't suffer, it was too brutal and quick for that at least. James was too busy with battling to see it, thankfully. He'd have killed himself fueled by the ghost of revenge otherwise.

James arrived in the main ship first, holding Trevor's arms with an iron grip. He ordered him to start the engine as he went outside again to help Aleks and the others. Aleks barely remembers what happened at that moment, his vision blurred as he kept shooting in what seemed every directions. He was closing the line and had his back turned on the ship. 

He just remembers the cold pain of a laser lacerating the side of his head and the white pain of a rib being blown away. The strange weapon of his enemies was known to pierce easily and freeze the wounds. It was painful, but something in that cold freezing shit prevented you from fainting or even simply dying if the shot wasn't aimed at the heart or head. That shit kept you alive. 

Joe got lucky for the shot aimed at his head. Even with the freezing effect, he had no brain left to process the pain nor anything before dying. Aleks on the other hand, felt everything.

He could tell a part of his side was missing, a hand touched that, felt a rib pointing out as his frozen flesh held his blood and flesh inside. The blow at his head just scraped some hair and his skin. He was painfully aware of the pain and the fact that he wasn't able to just give up on it and faint or die. 

Aleks just stood there, seeing blue flashes around him, hearing his own breathing and not processing time passing nor the fact that James yelled at him. The ground started to shake as the ship's engine started and Trevor probably smashed all the weapons' commands there was, blasting the area. 

Aleks just blinked a few times and suddenly realized he was in the ship, pushed in one of the pods by James. 

Now that he has times to think slowly on what happened, he remembers James' face, the darkness of his expression as behind him, to the ship's commands, Anna took them out of the planet. He saw the shadow of an unfamiliar ship, saw James turns his head so quickly he could have snapped his own neck. 

He remembers James' hand hard on his chest, pushing him deeper in the pod as the man also went in, uncomfortably closing the door behind him. A piece of the ship got ripped apart, and Aleks remembers Anna holding her hand towards them as her body got thrown in the cold harsh space. Her hair shined with ice as she slowly died the worst death, disappearing as the ship kept moving forward.

James cursed, but it lacked any bite to it. His hope died with the remain of the ship being torn apart. Aleks saw the other pods float by and saw faces in them. Jakob, terrified, hands on the small windows of it. Asher in another one petrified and Trevor in the last one, the door open and ice forming around the wound that fatally struck the technician and took a huge part of the pod away too.

It became so calm after this.

James and Aleks' breathing slowed down. Aleks felt like he was dying but couldn't, forced to look at the pods of his friends drifting further away from them. James was holding him tight, in a desperate hug in that small space crushing them. It would kill them eventually, but none of the two had the strength to even let the space finish them off by opening the pod.

They just drifted away. 

Maybe Lindsey and Brett survived and would come soon with their chasers to get them to safety, but they doubted it. Something horrible probably happened to them too. The only thing Aleks hoped now was that it wasn't going to be any more painful. His own pain dulled his reality and he started not feeling much.

He barely realized when James took his hand into his, squeezing and whispering apologies. He barely felt the kiss on his hair, he saw right before him, the space, stars, the nothingness. Really, Aleks wanted to say something, wanted to reassure James or even look at him one last time before the end.

Only stars and the infinity of space.

Hopefully he died without realizing it, but he left James alone. He wasn't there to hear the despair and tears in James' voice, how the man felt the blood around him as the strange ice melted away. The panicked breathing, the whispers, the hard grip on his lifeless body as oxygen started to lack.

At least he had someone with him, Asher and Jakob were alone. The chances of them being found was thin. Their roles in the whole scheme was important at the time, but now what are they but dust in the infinite and unforgiving universe ?


End file.
